


Performance Bonus

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are doing an Angel Rewatch at Stranger Things and I got this idea in my head to write a drabble for each episode. This is for I Fall To Pieces. Un'betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Bonus

Doyle stood at the teller window as Cordelia deposited the check from their first paying client. His eyes went to Cordelia’s outstretched hand as the teller deposited several twenties into it. 

“What’re you doin’?” He hissed at her.

She shoved two twenties into his pocket. “I think getting knocked unconscious and shoved into a closet calls for a new purse, don’t you? And what Angel doesn’t know…”

He was about to protest, but stopped. There was a pretty little filly named Princess’ Pride that he wouldn’t mind putting the two notes on.

“Won’t hurt him.” He replied with a grin.


End file.
